


The Lady and the Lycans

by Brightbear



Series: The Lady and the Lycans [1]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-12-13
Updated: 2004-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Michael and Selene adjust to life in the Lycan pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and the Lycans

One of the vials of morphine was placed on the table with a clink. Michael locked up the drugs cabinet and fetched a syringe form the drawer. He laid it beside the vial. Singe, the lab's former occupant, had kept the cabinet well stocked but some of it had been misplaced in the move to the new lair.

Selene's scent reached his nose and he was already facing the doorway when she appeared. The former death-dealer's permanent scowl was a familiar sight.  
"Arguing with Raze again?" he asked casually.  
"No, with Pierce and Taylor," she answered irritably.  
She walked into the lab, coming to a halt just in front of Michael. He wondered if she realized that she always stopped at the same distance.

"What have they done now?" frowned Michael. "I'd have thought they'd be the last to give you trouble."  
"They're going out hunting, tonight," said Selene, folding her arms across her chest.  
Michael shrugged and took the extra step forward that Selene would never take. They were now face to face.  
"It's the full moon," he pointed out. "All the Lycans are restless. Can you really blame them for indulging themselves for one night?"  
"I don't like Lucian being left alone at full moon. He's weak enough as it is," said Selene darkly.

Michael couldn't help smiling, "He won't be alone. Three dozen Lycans will still be here."  
"Three dozen Lycans who aren't his proper guard," snapped Selene. "Raze isn't back yet, I'll be out hunting with the youngsters and Pierce and Taylor will be gone too. If the death-dealers attack tonight..."  
Michael put his arms around her, silencing the tirade. He laid his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. The feel of her was still new to him.  
"He'll be touched you're so worried about him," he whispered.  
He felt her hesitate and then lean into him, returning the embrace.  
"He keeps the pack together," said Selene grudgingly. "He's important."  
Michael wondered if she could see his smile or whether she'd closed her eyes like him.

"I'll stay with him," said Michael. "I'm not going anywhere tonight. Anyway, he'll need his morphine dose."  
He opened his eyes to see her gazing back at him. A treacherous part of him wondered if she'd kept her eyes open the entire time.  
"Thank you," she whispered, and it no longer mattered.  
He kissed her gently, his hands sliding through her hair. Her lips were cool and refreshing against his. He planted a final kiss on her forehead and pulled back. Her eyes fell on the vial of morphine.

"Do you really believe Lucian will ever fully recover?" she asked, still looking at the morphine.  
Michael gently swung her chin back to face him.  
"I believe he will and I'm the one with the medical training," he reminded her. "But he's already planned for a worst case scenario."  
She blinked at him, searching his face.

"He's chosen a successor?" she asked. "It better not be Pierce or Taylor. Raze is a warrior but I don't think he's got enough support in the coven to lead successfully."  
Michael smiled, "That's pretty much what Lucian said. He needed someone who was not only a warrior but that was respected by the entire pack. Not liked, necessarily, but respected for their skills."  
Her pale forehead creased in puzzlement and Michael could only smile wider. He kissed her forehead again.  
"I wouldn't worry," he told her, eyes twinkling with a strange mirth. "He's got someone in mind."

THE END


End file.
